icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1944–45 Boston Bruins season
Regular season The Bruins score a team record (which stands to this day) 14 goals in a 14-3 win over the New York Rangers on January 21, 1945. Bill Cowley scored 4 goals while Kenny Smith potted a Hat trick. Final standings Game log Playoffs Detroit Red Wings 4, Boston Bruins 3 Having last met in the 1943 Stanley Cup Finals, the Wings would once again defeat the Bruins but unlike the 1943 sweep, the series would be much closer. Game 1 saw the Bruins take a commanding 3-0 in the first period on goals by Bill Cowley, Bill Cupolo and Herb Cain. After Earl Seibert made it 3-1 early in the third, the Bruins Jack McGill responded. Goals by Joe Carveth and a last minute goal by Eddie Bruneteau made it close but the Bruins prevailed to take a 1-0 series lead. Game 2 was tied 1-1 until the Bruins scored two goals in 15 seconds in the second period on tallies by Kenny Smith and Jean-Paul Gladu. Eddie Bruneteau made it close in the third but Pat Egan put the game away. The Bruins led the series 2-0 going back to Boston. Game 3 saw the first playoff goal of Ted Lindsay's career and one by Murray Armstrong less than a minute later see the Wings leading 2-0 going into the second period. Pat Egan made it close in the second but Eddie's brother Mud Bruneteau scored at 15:48 of the third. Gino Rozzini scored with two minutes left but the Wings prevailed 4-3. Game 4 saw only one penalty called and the Bruins led 2-1 going into the third on goals by Ken Smith and Herb Cain. The Wings wouldn't be denied with tallies by Joe Carveth and then Murray Armstrong's winner with less than 3 minutes to play. The series was tied going back to Detroit. Game 5 saw the Wings jump out to a 2-0 lead on first period goals by Mud Bruneteau and Flash Hollett. Herb Cain responded with a goal 11 seconds after Hollett's. Close checking saw no goals until Ted Lindsay took the only penalty of the third period and Bill Jennings scored on the power play to even it up. Mud Bruneteau scored the winner for the Wings in OT, having somewhat of a reputation for OT clutch goals (see the 1936 Stanley Cup Finals in which Mud scored for the Wings to end the longest OT in NHL history). Game 6 Game 7 Player stats Regular season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; Awards and records * Bill Cowley, Centre, NHL Second Team All-Star Transactions * Sell Art Jackson to the Toronto Maple Leafs. * Bill Thoms acquired from the Chicago Blackhawks. * Bill Jennings acquired from the Detroit Red Wings. * Paul Bibeault loaned from the Montreal Canadiens. Farm Teams Boston Olympics, Eastern Hockey League Game Ads 44-45NHLBostonExhQuebecGameAd.jpg|Pre-season @ Quebec City See also *1944–45 NHL season References Boston Bruins Boston Bruins Category:Boston Bruins seasons